


Hypnotic Soul

by Saphira Nightengale (Sephi902)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flower sex, Flowey is lame, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephi902/pseuds/Saphira%20Nightengale
Summary: Flowey tries to get the souls and ends up screwing his keeper, an OC of my friend. This was written to tease my friend and she ended up liking it. So...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a friend of mine but I guess she was into tentacles...?

Flowey found that he had a strange technique he had never used before. He had a special power he could activate every now and then when swaying. He tried it out a few times on froggits and giggled gleefully. He found that he could control other people with his swaying and force them to do his bidding. He could hypnotize people. Flowey wanted to test it on stronger soul and prove his power.

 

Sue walked up to him around the time to water him, carrying a heavy water bucket.

 

“Hello, flower. Ready to get your water?” She smiled. He frowned at her and looked away, giving her permission the water him. He then smirked evilly and glared at her. He knew exactly how to get her attention.

 

“Hey, Sue~ Wanna see a dance~?” He asked with a hiss. She smiled brightly and clapped her hands, sitting.

 

“Yes! Show me~!” She squealed. Flowey began to sway, his eerie and unnerving smile plastered on his face as a ringing noise filled her ears and kept her from moving. She stared with wide eyes, her pupils slowly disappearing. Flowey cackled and waved his leaves.

 

“Yes! It worked! Perfect! Sue, take me to where they are keeping the souls~” He commanded. Sue picked up his pot and carried him to the locked room, pausing at the door. “Well? Go inside! I want the souls back!” Sue stared at it and tilted her head, kicking the door down. Flowey was excited, he was finally going to get his extensive power back. Sue set his pot in the middle of all the souls and stepped away. Flowey absorbed the souls like he had that one time months ago. Turning into Omega Flowey.

 

He cackled his torn and warped laugh, glaring at Sue through his screen. He picked her up and chuckled. 

 

“Well, well...~ Now who is in charge, Sue? Hahaha! Guess you have to listen to me now~” He bellowed. Sue looked at him blankly and rolled her head back, limp. Flowey was unamused. He forced her upright and smirked devilishly. His vines wrapped around her limbs and suspended her in the air near his screen.

 

“Perfect~ Now, what was it? Ahh yes. That one... ritual that humans and monsters enjoy performing. I think it’s about time I had my turn, don’t you think?” He purred, tearing the fabric off of her and throwing the shreds to the floor. Her body was pale and rarely touched. It was obvious one of the monsters had their hands on her but which one Flowey couldn’t tell. He studied her and moved her around, prodding and listening for any noises. She gave small whines but only ever gasped once his claw accidentally entered what he thought was a wound. He pressed his claw into the warm mound again and chuckled, rubbing.

 

“Well, well~ Seems I’ve found a sensitive area~” The tongue in the mouth of his split jaw below the screen lulled out and licked her face in an easy swipe, “Hehe... How does it feel?” Sue whined softly, trying to hold in her moans. She obediently answered in a dreamy tone.

 

“I-It feels r-really good... F-Flowey...~” She mumbled, wiggling her hips for more. Flowey smirked and pushed the tip of his claw into her chasm, a loud outcry erupting from her. He enjoyed the sound, pulling it out and thrusting it back in, pulling another cry from her. He purred and rubbed her, pushing his claw in as far as he can without ripping her open. Sue whimpered and squirmed, biting her lip.

 

“Don’t hold back, Sue~ It feels good, doesn’t it? I wanna hear your noises~” Flowey muttered, a tint of blush appearing on his screen, his breath getting heavy. Sue wiggled and whined, bouncing slightly on the claw. Flowey watched her, a breaking groan breaking the static of his voice. “N-nngh... there has to be a way to feel this...” He muttered, desperate to pleasure himself as well. Sue thought of something and tried to gather her words.

 

“H-hey... You should feel an organ getting stiff...~ Use it on me~” She purred. Flowey frowned and looked around his modified body. He tried to find what organ she was talking about. Did she mean an organ like a lung? He was so confused. She pouted as she waited, humming to herself and trying to get some friction going. He gave an embarrassed laugh and scratched his screen. 

 

“O-Organ?” He asked her. She huffed and shook her head.

 

“Idiot... You’re in god mode, aren’t you? Can’t you give yourself a way to do this?” She muttered. He thought to himself and started whipping his extra vines around and wrapping them together, hoping his idea will work. This was the sort of magic that created the physical love they show each other, isn’t it? It was much too large at this point to work on her in the slightest, he hissed a curse and looked at her.

 

“I can’t do it in this form...” He whined softly. Sue frowned, still under his spell. She leaned forward and kissed his screen, petting what she could softly. He was confused by this gesture. This wasn’t something he was making her do and he was sure she didn’t really mean it. She gave a giggle and tilted her head.

 

“Well... I’m not one to do something like this but... You could try using just the vines... I’m sure Nikki could describe this better than I could...” She laughed, scratching her head. Flowey perked and unraveled, his vines brushing her. He shivered, he could feel the pleasure himself this way. He smirked.

 

“You mean like this?” He purred. Sue shivered and moaned softly.

 

“Y-yeah~ Can you feel that?” She mumbled behind her shudder. He nodded, a red and gray blush spreading over his screen as he realized what this meant. To finally feel this, to feel what other people his physical age have been allowed to do, he had to make an attachment to this small human. He prodded a vine at the warm flesh of her core. She gasped and flinched, tensing and looking at him.

 

“I can feel it~ But the question is... are you even under my control anymore?” Flowey glared slightly, forcing the appendage into her warmth, both groaning surprisingly loud. Sue gave a breathless laugh and grabbed onto one of his vines, licking it and nibbling. Flowey watched in slight disgust and awe, panting slightly. “H-How does that feel so good...?” He thought. Sue looked at him sensually, her eyes half lidded, her tongue teasing the vine, testing and tasting it. His brow wavered. “A-answer me, dammit.”

 

“Hehehe, no~ I’m not under your control anymore. I’m just enjoying myself~” She purred. Flowey twitched, shoving the vine farther inside her, pulling a loud moan from her lips. She twitched and squeaked, trying to get closer to him. He wouldn’t let her move an inch, keeping her suspended in the air as the vines attacked her core, thrusting and thrashing within her wet chasm. 

 

“You’re lying. Why would you be enjoying this? The skeletons have interest in you, you wouldn’t willingly do this...” He growled, glaring at her. She panted and laughed, lowering her head.

 

“You really like dismissing yourself, don’t you? Flowey... I would be screaming if I didn’t want it. Toriel and Pap would show up. You’d be in major trouble. And everything would end badly. Trust me... I’m enjoying this~” She pointed to the deep blush on her face and dropped her hand heavily, panting and rocking her hips. “M-more....~” She mumbled and bit at his hesitant vines. They flinched and pulled back swiftly, Flowey watching her and feeling a strange pool of pleasure building within him. He knew what was coming. He groaned and used his large tongue to lick at her, tasting the wetness of her chasm. It tasted strange, he lapped at it again. Strange it may be, but he wanted more. A lot more. He pushed multiple vines into her wet love, groaning and burying the tip of his tongue in there as well. She screamed in pleasure and laughed, covering her mouth and nodding.

 

“Yes! Yes! Fuck yeah, just like that~!” She squeaked behind her hand, smiling wide. He nodded and kept it up, the longing, tugging sensation within him getting more and more desperate. Flowey watched her squirm and beg for her climax, feeling his own close behind. She looked him dead in the eye with a hungry burning he was very unfamiliar with. As if a bucket of this feeling was overflowing, he let the loudest noise of pleasure he could muster, shuddering and shaking, pulling her close to him. That was his climax... after this, his first woman, and man did he love it. He lowered her to the ground with all of her items and released the souls for good. Once but only a flower again, Flowey looked up at Sue and looked away nervously.  
“Eh... You should leave then, haha....” He said softly. She smiled and kissed one of his petals, leaving after she dressed calmly.


End file.
